Happy Birthday Germany!
by blackbirdandcat
Summary: This is the first story introducing my take of Wales from Hetalia. There is probably a few errors in grammar, sorry! This is explaining how Ceri and Ludwig start dating.
1. Chapter 1

"So what are you getting him for his birthday?" A voiced hummed from beside me as I closed my notebook, hoping that the person next to me did not catch the sketch that I had just doodled on the margin of the paper.

"Hmm?" I asked, not completely paying attention to the question.

"His birthday, it's coming up in two weeks. You know October 3rd."

"Oh, who said I was getting him something for his birthday?" I asked turning looking up at the barely visible country, Canada.

"But everyone is getting him something for his birthday, Italy asked really nicely, come one Wales." Matthew, aka Canada asked me holding his bear Kumo tightly, bright blue eyes staring at me.

"He insulted my football team, just because he won that last match does not make him the best in the world." I grumbled, feeling bitter still over last weekend's match. "Can't we do a donation pile and I'll put a _little_ in?"

"No, it has to be a present from each of us, Italy was very insistent of it."

"Geez, that pasta lover I'm going to put a curse on his land." I muttered darkly, as a small doom cloud soared above my head.

My name is Ceri Evans of Wales, so I'm related to Arthur of England, distantly related. I have long black hair that is shiny and sleek, large emerald green eyes that generally get comments by the people that talk to me. I work for Japan at one of his Maid Cafes I was picked to work there after doing a modeling gig they saw me and instantly begged me to work there. So I am hostess of the secondary flag ship Kawaī Meido Kafe in Osaka where the main flagship store is in Tokyo. I would work at the main store but my Japanese isn't great so I stay at the secondary location that is meant for tourists. I love working there it gives me a lot to do and the interaction with the people is a lot of fun and I get to dress up in super cute clothes and cook. I'm not a great cook but I am getting better due to the job. But working at a maid cafe does not pay as well as modeling does so I had to move to a smaller apartment and don't wear as many name brand clothes as I use to wear.

"Well I got him a gift card." Canada said happily.

"Good for you." I said snarkily, feeling a bit annoyed by the small boy's reply.

The birthday person in question is Ludwig Beilschmidt aka Germany. He a tall blond hair blue eye military loving man with a thick accent in time of stress and exhaustion. It's not like we didn't get along or anything as our countries never really had any issues against each other it's just that we didn't talk much so I didn't know much about him. I had just recently saw him come to my place of work but he was always so nervous when he comes in all the girls go to talk to him doing their job of course and he gets all sorts of nervous and generally will say something rude. So a lot of the girls will either avoid him or do the bare necessities on his table. Though I generally took his table for the last few visits he made if he wasn't with Italy or Japan. If he was with Italy it was generally quiet for him as all the girls are talking to the boyish Italian fawning over his charms. The Italian had a natural attraction towards the girls who flocked to him and all his innocent compliments and excessive calling people 'amore'.

"Are you working today?" I heard a thick German accent ask me as I stood up getting up from my spot at the table.

We had just finished a World Meeting, I didn't have much to say it was mainly listening to America argue over gasoline prices from Israel. Looking up staring the German in the eyes, they were such a intense shade of blue, just a small blush gracing my face.

"Yes, - I have to run I am monitoring the latte art competition tonight we are in the semi-final rounds. I need to hurry there. . ." I said briefly the competition is a big thing going on right now I needed to be early so I wanted to see the competition beforehand.

"So you will be judging then?" Ludwig asked curious.

"Oh – no. I'm just making sure no one breaks the rules, that's all." I stated softly.

"What time?"

"Oh – it starts at seven, here is a spare flier I have it has a coupon on it too." I said handing him a flier for the competition, a brightly colored one.

"Ah – thanks very much Miss Wales."

"No problem at all, well I'll see you later – you should cheer on Italy he has made it to the semi-finals." I said giving him a brief smile and heading out of the room.

 **Germany's POV**

She is clutching her notebook tightly to her chest as she is talking to Canada she looks a bit upset with him. Ludwig is a bit curious as to what is bothering Wales she is normally fairly cheerful and neutral about everything. She looks so pretty no matter what she wears, she use to be a model but now she works for Japan as a hostess at his maid cafe. Germany always had followed her work – so finding out that she had a actual job he made point to go and visit as much as possible. Wales is very beautiful, smart, funny, a decent cook, good at cleaning but was not very strong military wise. Her pet dragon Madfall was her only source of strength and he was old and foul tempered. Wales had to lean against England for a lot of help but that lame toss-bucket wasn't great help as he is too concerned about America and France to worry about her. Wales has a decent football team, his is better of course not as good as Brazil or Spain but a lot better than hers and England's team.

"Okay Ludwig – you can talk to her. . ." He said to himself he wanted to greet her before she went to work.

~~ Time Skip ~~

I was in the changing room of the Kawaī Meido Kafe putting on the last of my make-up for the night's semi-final match for Latte Art. I was working as a Monitor for it, catching any rule breaking. Normally I would just be hosting towards the regular guests but Japan wanted me to do this event for him.

My outfit was a rather fancy sultry maid's outfit a black and white colored one. A black ruffle skirt that stopped at mid-thigh with white lace on the hem of it that came back in play on the shirt that playfully peeked out of the jacket. I didn't show off any direct skin from my chest – the jacket was tight and hugged my ample curves nicely just was letting my bare legs be all the skin they see. I was carrying a fancy notepad and a pen to jot down all the requests needed of me. Even if I am not actually serving tonight I kept my notepad with me just in case I am needed.

"Ve Miss Wales ya are here! Going to cheer me on, ya?" Italy asked cheerfully walking over to me carrying a bag of coffee beans.

"Of course I am here, Master Italy – I work here. I am making sure no one breaks the rules tonight."

"Ve I don't cheat Miss Wales! Watch out for Mr. France." Italy wailed giving me a pathetic look.

"Didn't say you did Master Italy, it's just my job for this event." I said pushing him playfully, I really wanted to call him a giant lump of pasta but I was working and that would be out of character for me to say at work.

"Miss Evans you are here early." France said smoothly in a purring tone as he was sipping some coffee as he was looking over a newspaper.

"Yes, Master France I came to see everyone before the competition started." I said putting on my full work tone sounding super sweet.

Everyone needed to be called Master and treated like royalty – each person as if they are center of attention at all times. To playfully flirt with everyone and to always be in character when you are dressed for work. There is cosplay events sometimes and you needed to be able to submerse yourself into your character to the point of you seriously thinking you were that character.

"Ah are you to cheer moi on mon-cher? I'll make a latte specially for you."

"Oh Master France – I couldn't even imagine having you do something that wonderful for little old me." I said playfully giving him a broad smile as I looked at the coffee cup collection he had going, he had been here all day.

" _Ohonhon_ mon-cher let moi make you a cup – you enjoying one of moi coffees will give me good luck, oui." France said as he started making me a latte effortlessly pouring a thick layer of creamy foam on top.

"Master France thank you – merci." I said happily as I looked at the cute chibi version of me in the foam.

"Mon-cheri let moi take a picture of you with the coffee for moi portfolio." France said giving me a bright smile grabbing a fancy camera from the spot next to his news paper.

Normally cameras were not allowed in the cafe but for special events like this the Press and Bloggers were all over the place so the ban on cameras are lifted. I posed with the cup of coffee and France making sure I looked perfect for the camera. Having France forward a copy to the companies' phone so that our Social Media Handler could post it on the website.

"So what are you getting Germany for his birthday? You are getting him a gift, mon-cher?"

"I cannot speak of such matters here Master France. This tastes very good – a winner for sure!" I said happily breezing past his question.

"Hosutesu Evans!" A young Japanese girl shouted racing up to me, curly red hair bouncing everywhere as she looked up at me. _(_ _ **A:N**_ _/ Hosutesu means Hostess in Japanese)_

"Hana why did you wear that wig? That is too long for you – it will get into the customer's food go change into a shorter one please." I pleaded with her quickly as I spotted crumbs in the lower end of the hair.

"But Master China says it's cute!" She piped up brushing the crumbs off the wig and onto the floor.

"ACK!" Jumping down I started to quickly clean up the crumbs brushing them into a pile in my hand, with a free hand I dragged Hana to the kitchens as I cleaned myself back up.

"Hana please, crumbs! This is not a pig stye so please keep it clean! This is your Master's second home not yours." I said angrily, I hated having to clean up others careless messes.

"Sorry Hosutesu Evans!"

"Now go change your hair to an appropriate length and get to managing your tables." I ordered her pointing back to the dressing rooms.

"Yes, Hosutesu Evans." Hana said bowing to me and rushing out of the kitchen to the dressing room.

I spent the night mingling around the competitors working in tandem with two other Monitors making sure that no cheating was taking place. There was many people watching France and Italy doing their artwork with the coffee as well, they were critiqued on the looks and tastes of the coffee as well. Italy and France are neck and neck in the competition so far tied for first at the moment. So far I have not caught anyone breaking any rules which made me happy, I disliked it when I found cheaters it ruined the game for me when people cheated.

The night ended in a complete tie with Italy and France as they couldn't come up with a contest to use to break the tie for first that wouldn't interfere with tomorrow's finals. So it broke down to Italy and France for first and America for second tomorrow it would come down to those three and one would win the grand prize.

I was exhausted there was so many people needing help on top of what I needed to do with the competition. I was constantly chasing after America picking up his mess as he was leaving crumbs from his outside food, I had argued with him for a good hour about not bringing outside food in the cafe but he pulled a huge fit about it and I was forced to follow him around and clean up the mess. I couldn't kick him out because he was technically entered in the competition but was just using a third party person to do the work for him after he had read through the paperwork and he found a loop-hole and had this thin older fellow named Howie make his coffee for him. So we were stuck with him going around making messes and talking smack about everyone.

I was going to leave through the front of the store despite it was against store policies for employees to leave through the front but the creepy delivery truck driver was there and he bothered me sometimes saying creepy things and doing strange things. He likes to touch my hair, running his fingers through it telling me that it is super soft and how his ex-wife use to have nice hair like that and missed it greatly. Making sure that my hair was pulled up in a bun no loose strands that would help deter him from touching my hair for sure! I was wearing a pair of blue jeans, light sneakers, a long tank top and a jacket pulled over half-way zipped up. My dragon pendant was snugly wrapped around my neck, I could feel the heat from Madfall's breath as he slept softly against me. My dragon was locked up in pendant form when he was sleeping and when I needed him he would be released from the pendant and take form. Madfall is a giant red dragon who breathes giant plumes of fire and smoke, he is fierce but very foul tempered sometimes. We fight sometimes but at least he remembers who I am! I just didn't want to wake Madfall for something trivial like this pervert bothering me, summoning a dragon could be a bit drastic.

I knew Japan would be upset if I did disobey rules, shaking my head I looked around to see if there was any other workers leaving yet but there wasn't anyone just me. I was really tired and really wanted some Welsh Rarebit to eat I had made some before work so all I would have to do is reheat it when I got home and be all set for the night! Plus my favorite t.v show was showing a new episode today and I would like to see it, hopefully China won't try to contact me with spoilers like normal.

"So just brave it, Ceri!" I whispered harshly to myself as I shook my head, feeling nervous.

The back door was of course propped open so the delivery man could bring in the product into the store-room. The night manager was ticking off items from the order humming under his breath as he looked at the manifest making sure it was all correct. Holding my purse close to me I moved through the doorway hoping the delivery man was in his truck retrieving product.

"Kon'nichiwa, kireina josei." _(_ _ **A:N**_ _/ Hello, pretty lady, in Japanese.)_ The delivery man said automatically reaching out a hand for my hair that is normally down to pet it.

"Oh not today. . ." I said looking at him wide eyed, dark green eyes staring at him intensely.

"Your hair, it is up – I do not approve of it ladies should wear their hair down at all times." He said in a darker tone, sounding very upset by it.

I managed to scoot away from him a few steps but he grabbed a hold of me tightly pulling at the band holding my hair up. Yanking out several thick strands of hair as he pulled out the hair band long black hair spilling out around my shoulders, I dropped my purse as I tried to push him away from me. Where was the night manager? I needed help! Letting out a yelp of fear as he started to feverishly play with my hair.

"I believe the lady does not like this attention, you should leave her alone right now." A thick German accent called out from beside me in the direction of the alleyway entrance.

"She has no say in it. . .ooff." The delivery man started to say but was smacked upside the head falling into a heap on the ground.

"Thanks Germany!" I shouted, my heart beat rising high up in my chest.

I was scared, trembling from fear of what had just happened to me I just stood there staring up at the tall German. He looked so dashing standing there, like a hero. Germany pulled off his large over coat noticing that my light weight jacket was not keeping me warm and he placed the large coat over my shoulders it weighing me down a little as it was very heavy. It smelled like beer and a bit of coffee it was a surprisingly good smell it brought a sense of instant relaxation to me, I instinctively pulled the jacket tight around me looking up at Germany.

"Shall I walk you to your car?" Germany asked nudging the unconscious delivery man with his foot, looking a bit shy.

"Umm, sure thanks Germany that was very nice of you. That man is always very creepy towards me – though this is the first time he has done something like that." I was still shaking feeling scared.

A large arm was wrapped around my shoulders all the sudden, Germany had quickly placed a hand on my arm giving it a reassuring squeeze. I gave him a bright smile as I headed towards my car walking slowly as I did, hoping he couldn't hear the slightly raised heart beat I was having right now. I knew it was dark enough so the small amount of blush that was rising to my cheeks was not visible to Germany, I hope. . .

Germany walked beside me quietly as we made it to my car, I was expecting him to barrade me with questions like most people do when they are near me. He wasn't like the others that is for sure, it was sort of relieving in a way. We stopped at the front of my car as I fished for the key chain that carried all my keys, the grand three of them and my little baubles that hung on the chain. I heard Germany chuckle at the baubles on the key chain, there was so many that you could hardly see the keys themselves. I batted at him playfully with a broad smirk on my face flashing the correct key at him as I went to unlock the car.

"Thanks again, that was very kind of you to do that. I guess I'll have to file a report on him?" I questioned looking up at the tall blond staring into his eyes.

"Yes, that would be the wise thing to do, liebling." He said reaching forward a bit to retrieve his over-coat.

"Liebling?" I queried, I did not know what that meant, I knew it was German but it's meaning I was clueless.

"What?" He asked, turning a dark shade of red at what I had said.

"What does liebling mean, you just said it to me." I asked head cocked to the side, I had repeated it just like he had said it.

"I said that. . .? It. . .what does the dummkopf want now?" Germany got distracted by his phone ringing, it was being sung in Italian, perhaps it was Italy calling.

"Ve Germany it's time to go!" I could hear Italy screaming through the phone, apparently he was waiting for Germany to give him a lift home.

"Fine – yes I'll be right there." He muttered shaking his head looking irked.

"Well I'll let you go, don't want to leave him alone for too long he might surrender to someone for no reason." I said with a laugh, Italy and his un-ending supply of white flags.

"Are you sure you are safe?" Germany asked as he pulled his over-coat back on his large frame.

"Yes, I am thanks, I owe you one."

"Go to - - dinner with m-m-me." Germany stuttered looking nervous as he asked me that question.

"Dinner?"

"Yeah you can join me to dinner, if you want to do that. . ."

"Of course I will, that would be fun." I said noticing he looked like he regretted saying what he had just said as he trailed off and offered me a way out of it.

"Really? Fun. . .yes it will be fun. How often do you get to eat with a model?"

"Daily." I said with a smirk, inwardly laughing at my joking reference. "Here is my number so call me when you pick a date."

I handed him one of my business cards, even though I wasn't actively modeling now I still carried the cards around just in case something came up. I still did the occasional shoot when I wasn't working at the cafe. Germany looked over at the card reading my info, he gave me a smile that sent my heartbeat racing it was so pleasant – and sexy it caused me to blush a deep shade of red. He waved to me as I pulled out of the parking lot and headed home.

Arriving home I locked my doors firmly and did a check around the small apartment even though I know that the guy doesn't know where I live I just felt the need to make sure things were safe. My phone buzzed as I had placed my dinner in the microwave turning on the t.v changing it to the right channel for my show. Looking down at the screen it was a text I didn't recognize the number but I opened it up and read it.

 _'It's Ludwig – uh – Germany. Hope you made it home fine. I know they are having a party for me on the day before my birthday and people will be there and such – but on my actual birthday I am not doing anything important. Would you like to have dinner with me that day?'_ It was from Germany, how sweet he wanted to make sure I was okay.

 _'I made it home fine I checked the house all is safe. I would be honored to have dinner with you on your birthday. Where do you want to go?'_

 _'I will let you know about the details later. . .have a good night.'_

"Should I ask him what that word means?" I hesitated on asking since it almost sounded like he had said it by accident that it might not mean something nice, he did say mean things sometimes at work.

"Nah, I'll just Google it." I said shaking my head and opening up a browser on my phone and asking Google what liebling meant.

The translator told me it means darling, why did he call me darling? That is a fairly intimate nickname to call someone that you don't know too well. I understood France and Italy saying something like that to people, it was just a part of their personalities to do so, it was common for France to call someone love just as it was common for America to refer to one as dude. Felt a bit strange coming from Germany, did he like me? I mean he is good looking, smart, talented, strong and brave. Wait did I just gush over him? Looking down at my empty plate, I had scarfed down my food quickly as I was starving. I wasn't really focusing on my show someone just died, oh geez what happened? Annoyed with myself that I missed an integral part of the episode because I was thinking about Germany and his looks. . .and his smell his jacket smelt so good. Ceri stop! Shaking my head trying to rid the good looking German from my thoughts I turned off the t.v I would just have to watch it on the internet later hopefully China won't try and ruin anything on me, I'll just wait until I can actually focus on it.

"What should I get Ludwig for his birthday?" I asked as I cleaned up my mess and headed to bed. "Oh perhaps a private room at the cafe? One of the VIP rooms that do the special events and such that would be nice."


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the day of the party for Germany so it was October 2nd the day before his actual birthday, Japan insisted that we did the World Meeting and his birthday party all in one go. It was huge there was many people that went and I could tell that Germany was feeling awkward about it because he was a bit grouchy by all the gifts being thrown at him. I don't think he celebrated his birthday often or very well at least since he didn't seem to be liking it all very much. America went on and on about how his gift was the best gift while everyone else's gifts were lame. I felt strange knowing that my gift would look sort of lame in comparison to what some of the other gave him, I didn't have a ton of money to spend on lavish gifts and I wasn't super creative to make a super neat gift either. I got a nice birthday card, wrote it in German the best I could I took a few crash course lessons from Prussia knowing that he would help me if I humored him some.

I spent the whole time thinking about how Germany saved me from that guy, that smile on his face when he looked at my card. It was so strange was I actually developing feelings for the guy? Whenever I saw him at work he was always really nice to me, even requested to have me make my special silver cake with raspberry jam for him. Germany stuttered more when he spoke to me now but whenever it was about World Meeting stuff or strictly work he spoke smoothly but the second it changed he stuttered and his accent got really thick. Which caused me to have a bit of a problem understanding some of what he said but the German I had been learning helped me some. He would have Italy come with him some times when the delivery guy was there, he wasn't fired as they couldn't afford to fire anyone without loosing a lot of business so I was left to deal with the creep. Germany and Italy would walk me out when the guy was there, scaring him off – well Germany scared him off while Italy was scared of him and kept timidly reaching for his trusty white flag.

Walking over to Germany I handed him a card giving him a broad smile, feeling happy hoping that he would like my gift. I eagerly watched as he read the card laughing softly picking up the notice card slipped out onto his lap. Picking it up he read it over giving me a curious look.

"It's for the special reserve room it gets you a free cup of elite coffee, a specialty food and whatever maid you would like to choose from all for yourself. The reserve rooms are private and have their own t.v and computer set up as well as many books to choose from, I got you one of the ones from the library I figured you would like that – you like to read right? Japan told me you did. . ." I said feeling a bit shy all the sudden as he looked over the card and gave me another one of those knock-out smiles.

"But what if I asked for you?"

"Well I would be your maid for the time being." I said giving him a bright smile.

"I like this a lot, thanks Wales."

"C-call – me Ceri." I blurted out, it wasn't very common for us to call each other by our first names just being called by our embodiment, only did you call your closest friends by their actual name.

"Thanks Ceri – you – you can call me Ludwig. Let's use this tomorrow – I couldn't think of a good place to go and I didn't want to cook anything."

"Okay! I'll make it super fun for you!" I said happily, clapping my hands feeling excited.

 **Germany's POV**

She just gave me a card for my birthday with a special invitation to a VIP room at the cafe where she works at. How lovely – these invitations are really expensive he had wanted to go try it out once but being a $100 visit that was a lot of money to spend but to get this for a birthday present was fantastic. Plus he could choose any maid – there was only one that he wanted and that was her – Wales. . .Ceri as she allowed him to call her by her first name. That was just another sign showing that she was feeling comfortable around him! It was hard to talk to her even though he saw her several times a week at the cafe or at the Meetings but he was working harder on talking to her. It was almost like it was perfect for the delivery man to have been such a creeper to her and he shown up when he did because now he always accompanies her to her car making sure that she makes it there safely. England was responsible for helping her but he never seemed to care probably because he was use to his brothers and not having to take care of his relative she is such a small defenseless woman. But it didn't matter now Germany made sure she was safe she listened to all the defense tips he gave to her, even practiced them during breaks as he sometimes caught her talking to herself about fight techniques heading to the break room. It was cute watching her work though sometimes he got really jealous as all the attention she paid the customers was the attention he wanted. It was apart of her job though – to treat all the customers like they are the only one there and treat them like royalty. She was fantastic at it everyone always flocked to her, enjoying being with her. Germany knew that was just work persona for her as during World Meetings and when he spent the little time with her when she wasn't working she was more relaxed though was still treating you like you are the only person around solely focusing on you when you talked to her.

"I will tell her how I feel tomorrow." Germany vowed under his breath as she left talking to Japan about something, probably work.

 **October 3rd Kawaī Meido Kafe – Library Private Room**

I had ushered Germany into the Library Private Room, I told him to wait for a few minutes and I would be back. I had allowed him to pick out the outfit he would want me to wear as a freebie which brought some amusement to me as he stared at all the outfits I had to choose from and he blushed like mad when he found the one he wanted me to wear. It was cute to see the stern German blush, it brought a big smile to my face.

It was a very pretty dress that he picked out it was in the colors of the German flag, so black, yellow and red. It was called a Dirndl a dress that most people associate with Oktoberfest it was the traditional length dropping at the knees. The bodice part and skirt were red in color, the blouse was black and the apron was yellow and there was some white lace on the blouse to accent it with. It was made of thin cotton versus a thicker one or even wool as they can be made of but in the shop it can get very hot so a lot of the outfits were made out of a thinner cloth if they were elaborate outfits like this. I had a Victorian dress I wore on occasion that was made of thick velvets it was miserable to wear but it looked so cute that I wore it when it was really cold out and I was manning the front desk.

I pushed a trolley forward into the room and gave Germany a big smile as he noticed me walking into the room. The look on his face was priceless. . .it made my heart beat like mad as the look he gave me was stunning. Those big blue eyes stared at me looking me over suddenly made me very self-conscious that was a bit strange as I normally got looks like that but coming from him was a bit different. Maybe it was because I like him?

"Master Ludwig here is a cup of our finest coffee, freshly roasted this morning by our lead roasters. I made you my specialty silver raspberry jam cake, I decorated it specially for your too." I said cheerfully presenting the small cake that had the German flag on it with a few cornflowers surrounding it as they are the national flower for the country.

I proceeded to cut the cake for him, placing a slice on a small plate, sitting beside him I took the fork piercing a small piece I raised it up to his lips. Ludwig looked completely embarrassed at the thought of me feeding him the food, shakily he lifted his hand to reach for the fork. I gave him a pouting look, urging him to go along.

"I'll take the first bite from you Master Ludwig." I teased, moving the fork back a little as if to take it for myself.

I wanted him to enjoy this VIP room treatment and I wanted to make him happy. His eyes went wide and opened his mouth, sliding the fork in his mouth he bit down on the food taking it and enjoying the pleasant taste of the cake. Slowly Ludwig got over the slight embarrassment of having me feed him the cake. We had mild conversation, about his party yesterday and how his birthdays normally went. He went to read the newspaper and drink his coffee I started to massage his shoulders as he read, he was tense all the muscles on his shoulders were tight. I hummed a little song as he read, I could feel him become relaxed under my fingertips.

All the maids did different things for the customers of the cafe, we all had specialties and of course we all new the basics. Hence why customers had their favorites due to what specialties you wanted to deal with. We never went across the line with any of our services we were a respectable cafe. Though sometimes the customers did not believe we were and would try to get us to do a little extra here or there but they would be swiftly taken care of by the bouncers who worked the front and monitored the hallways of the private rooms.

"Oops." I said as I reached down catching a drop of tan foam that was about to land on Ludwig's white shirt.

"Danke. . ." Ludwig said as he eyed the foam moving down my fingers as I was moving my hand over to a napkin to clean them off.

"Master Ludwig. . ." I said in soft voice as he grabbed my hand dabbing at it with the cloth.

"Did you burn yourself? That is still very hot." He asked inspecting my fingers.

"No Master Ludwig, the foam is not hot – I did not want to dirty your nice shirt." I said softly looking at him, locking eyes with his as he turned to face me.

"That is good, your skin is very pretty I wouldn't want to see it scarred up because of me I would feel very bad." He said giving me that broad pleasant smile my heart skipping a beat.

"It would take a bit more than some hot coffee to burn up my skin Master Ludwig." I said smiling at him, he was still holding my hand – his palms was a bit sweaty feeling, was he not relaxed?

"Still delicate skin like this should stay nice and flawless." He said – kissing the back of my hand gently lips resting on my skin.

"Oh Master Ludwig you are such a sweetie. That is nice of you to say that. Are you enjoying your time? Would you like me to continue your massage or would you like to play a game? Or even look over the dinner menu?" I asked feeling a bit giddy over that, trying to recover and talk about work again.

"Dinner would be nice. . ." He said looking away from me there was a deep red blush on his face.

"The VIP room offers some of the best foods that the normal rooms do not serve, take a look here at the menu. Would you like me to read it to you Master Ludwig?" I asked, opening up the menu.

"No I can read it myself – plus you need to decide what you want to eat."

"Oh Master Ludwig the maid does not eat with the customer – well no more than a trial bite." I said as I cleaned up some of the mess, making room for the menu.

"But you are also my guest for dinner as well remember? It's my birthday. . ." He said placing a pair of glasses on his nose reading the smaller print of the menu for the descriptions of the food.

"Well of course I forgot. . .what should I have, Master Ludwig?" I said as I leaned over his shoulder peering at the menu.

I could hear his heart beating like mad as I leaned into him looking at the paper, the menu started to shake a little, I reached out a hand and held it steady. I could tell by the corner of my eye that Ludwig was a bit nervous and blushing – was he having similar feelings like I am? Something about being close to him like this was different feelings than it was when I was like this with other customers, this I was actually enjoying. Normally it was just work and it felt normal but standing next to this German with his beautiful smile, blue eyes and lovely blond hair and that strong masculine smell just felt. . .good.

"How about that?" He asked pointing at a item on the menu.

"French onion soup? That sounds delicious Master Ludwig. For you?"

"I'll take the curry wurst with the pasta and red sauce."

"Good choice Master Ludwig, a beer to go with it?"

"You offer that?"

"Yes in the private rooms full course dinners and a huge selection of beers and alcohols to choose from." I said happily showing him the selection of booze to choose from.

"Yes a nice dark ale will go well with this - you should get some white wine to go with your food. Oh are you allowed to drink while working?"

"No, I am not suppose to Master Ludwig. I'll have a tea to go with my food." I said smiling sweetly at him as I left the room to place the order.

 **Germany POV**

"She looks so beautiful in that dress! Her hands are so small but she is a genius at massages. I thought I was going to die of embarrassment from her feeding me that cake, mein gott my heart was racing like mad with her standing so close to me like that. She smells so pretty and that dress looks so good on her. I am glad that she didn't burn herself – all to not get my shirt dirty."

I arrived back in the room after placing the order I had ordered a beer for him to enjoy while he waited for his food to be cooked. It didn't take long for full course food to cook just because there wasn't many people in the VIP rooms tonight and they always took priority over the main floor food. I read the newspaper to him, reading as much of it in German as I could which made him happy when I made a few mistakes and he corrected me on it.

"So where did you learn German?" He asked quietly.

"I asked Master Prussia to teach me a little I wanted to be able to write your birthday card in German. With you requesting me a lot lately for your table I thought that I should try and learn a little you get a bit thick in your accent sometimes and it can be a bit difficult so I want to please you and learn it so we could talk better, Master Ludwig." I said smiling looking up at him.

"Wow, Ceri that is so kind of you I would have never expected that of anyone. How about I teach you German? I speak it a lot better than my older brother does, he speaks old German anyway that's why you are translating some of that strange."

"Master Ludwig that would be fantastic!"

"Food is here!~~" There was a loud knock on the door as a cook came in pushing our food on the trolley heading our way.

"Master Germany must have a appetite going on ordering two meals." The cook said eying me then Ludwig as he placed all the food on the plate along with my tea and another thing of beer.

"She is my guest for dinner, I do realize that it's not a common thing for a maid to have dinner with the customer but she is also my guest tonight. It's my birthday." Ludwig explained us to the cook as he gave me a smug look.

"Hmm, enjoy Master Germany." He said bowing then leaving us.

"I hope he doesn't get you into trouble." He said looking concerned, taking the knife and fork.

I placed a smaller napkin on his lap and then one tucked gently in his shirt, it was a messy meal and I didn't want him messing up his nice clothes. He blushed as I did it feeling way too pampered by the treatment I was giving him.

"I hope you don't do that for all your customers." Ludwig mentioned as he took a sip of the beer.

"Only to the ones I like, Master Ludwig." I said giving him a coy smile.

"Well I feel honored then." He said giving me one of those smiles again.

We ate dinner in silence with the occasional comment on how the food taste, though once we finished we started to talk about football. Talking about the last game where my team had just barely won against Brazil in a epic win in the middle of a rain storm everyone was determined to go forward that pausing the game because of the rain was not going to happen. The alarm went off ending the three hour time slot that I had booked for us, which was the maximum that could be booked for a room. We had been playing a game of poker at the time when the cleaning staff came by to tell us our time was over. Normally I have a clock set but I forgot about it as I got caught up in having a good time with Ludwig.

"Wow we've been here for a long time." Ludwig said looking at his watch. "Well I'll drive you home now."

"Yes, thank you Master Ludwig. Let me clock out." I said getting to my feet.

Ludwig had picked me up from my house and drove us here, he followed me as I went to the hallway leading to the dressing room. I changed back into my street clothes and headed to the hallway to meet him. He had a slight disappointed look like he wanted me to be in that dress still, I was pleased to be in jeans and a blouse it was a lot comfier. The dress was very pretty but a little restricting in the movement. We chatted cheerfully on the drive home about the experience of the VIP room and if he enjoyed his birthday. It felt great I had a lot of fun – felt like a date almost.

"Well we are at your house, Ceri." Ludwig said parking the car into the parking spot behind my car getting out of the vehicle.

Ludwig came around the side and opened the door for me, holding a hand out for me to take. I felt his hand grip might tightly as he pulled me to my feet, holding my hand still as he lead me to the door way. My hand was so small inside his hand I liked the feeling of his hand holding mine tightly.

"Thanks sharing dinner with me, I had a lot of fun." I said as I grabbed the front door key out of the set of keys.

"I had a lot of fun too. Um. . .Ceri can I say something?"

"Sure. . ." I said as slid the key into the cylinder.

"Ich liebe dich." He said looking down at me, that beautiful smile on his face his blue eyes staring deeply into my emerald green eyes.

"You love me? - Wait. . .so you have feelings for me too?" I asked completely shocked eyes wide.

"Yes, I love you. You?"

"Ich liebe dich." I said shyly my heart beat going like mad.

"Wunderbar."

"So you called me liebling – that means darling you have had feelings for me for a while haven't you?" I asked curious the question just coming back to mind.

"Oh yes, I sometimes say that to you under my breath when we talk, I – didn't mean to be strange by it though. If just seems natural to say to you. . ."

"Well don't say it under your breath any longer okay? I like it." I said giving him a big smile, reaching up brushing a stray strand of blond hair out of his face.

Ludwig placed a hand on the back of my neck pulling me forward a hand on my waist as he placed his lips against mine. I let out a gasp as he kissed me passionately, I could hear his heart beating like mad – just like mine was. Placing a hand over his heart I felt it underneath my palm if felt good as it was smacking against his ribcage. I kissed him back looking him deep in the eyes when we surfaced for breath again, I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me.

"I wanted to kiss you all night." He said softly in my ear.

"Well now you can kiss me whenever." I said giving him a bright smile, pecking him gently on the lips.


End file.
